


Walk the Line

by BananasofThorns



Series: Halsey inspired [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: I think? I'm not really sure, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe probaby idk, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: Because you're mine, I walk the line"You haven't been killing people," Matt noted. "Why?"





	Walk the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Ironstrange discord weekly challenges week 5 - "For you, always"
> 
> I might do another chapter of this post-Defenders but I'm not sure. What do you guys think/want?

For once, Frank and Matt weren’t beating the shit out of criminals or each other. It was a calm night and they were sitting on the rooftop of Matt’s apartment. They were both in their gear, but Matt had taken off his helmet and Frank was using his coat as a pillow, lying back and staring at the cloudy sky. The sun had dipped below the skyline awhile ago, but it still painted the clouds shades of golden pink and orange. It was almost peaceful.

Frank turned his head slightly to watch Matt. He was sitting with his legs hanging over the edge of the roof, his back to Frank. If one didn’t know him, they might say he was staring at the skyline, thinking. He tilted his head slightly, and Frank knew he was listening.

It was nearly dark - or as dark as New York got - when Matt broke the silence.

“You haven’t been killing people,” he noted softly. “Why?”

Frank stared at him, squinting at his form in the dim light and trying to come up with an answer that wouldn’t lead to more questions. It only took him a moment to realize he didn’t _have_ one.

“You asked me not to,” Frank finally muttered. “I’m respecting your wishes.”

Matt tilted his head in acknowledgment. “Why?” He asked again, and Frank grunted in annoyance.

“Because I respect you, Red. Besides, you must hear the news. I still kill.”

“But not when I’m around.”

There was a pause, like he wanted to say more, and Frank rolled his eyes. “If you say ‘why’ one more time, I’ll push you off the building.”

“No, you won’t,” Matt said, and Frank hated that he was right. When Matt indeed asked “Why?” for the third time in five minutes, Frank didn’t even have to look to see the shit-eating grin on his face.

Frank pushed himself up into a sitting position. “You’d stop me, anyway. It’s like you have a sixth sense for those types of things.” Matt shrugged.

“Yeah, but you used to at least try. Now I don’t even have to say anything and you don’t shoot to kill. What changed?”

Everything, Frank wanted to say. He wanted to say it was because he actually _cared_ about what Matt thought. He wanted to say it was because he had a lot more feelings than _respect_ towards Matt.

Instead, he said, “I dunno, Red. I dunno.”

Matt looked like he wanted to interrogate Frank further, but something must have caught his attention because he tilted his head slightly, looking around as if tracking a noise. He rolled back onto the roof and grabbed his helmet in one smooth motion. Frank stood and pulled on his coat.

“Where to?” He asked, glad for the reprieve from the questions, even if it was in the form of a mugging or robbery.

Matt didn’t need to know about Frank’s feelings, anyway. It wasn’t like he felt the same.


End file.
